narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto's Vow
Junsai Create the article for Junsai, I can not create Samemaru (talk) 14:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done.--Cerez365™ 14:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::thank you. --Samemaru (talk) 14:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Kiri's appearance I want to discuss that Kiri_(ninja) has made his appearance in this episode as well, I'd prove that by two reasons: :1. According to the ending credits, we could find the name as kanji (キリ , Kiri). :2. During the conservation between Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Ganryuu, Choujoru said that he left a medical-nin to treat Akatsuchi, and as known Kiri is a medical-nin (video pause 18:19) What's your opinion with these arguments. Shakhmoot (talk) 15:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he is yes. --Samemaru (talk) 15:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree. Seelentau 愛議 15:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I dislike the fact that the animators went against what we were told in the manga # It was supposed to be Suna and Iwa # I really don't see how a nation that had isolated/ostracised itself could be at war with another # He wasn't even doing med-nin stuff To me it also goes against the Kiri we've been introduced to in the manga. Normally I'd be fine with these kinds of additions, it gives the characters "flesh" but in this instance I just think it's dumb. As such mentioning that he had a role/ was seen in the episode but nothing too detailed. But this is just my opinion.--Cerez365™ 15:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have an opinion, how to add his anime picture to his profile in Appearance section as he's wearing a Kiri uniform (we don't need to replace his picture since he's wearing a Allied Shinobi Force uniform) and he made his appearance in this episode "Naruto's Vow"? Shakhmoot (talk) 16:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Chojuro said that a medical ninja was on his team, but the character that made his appearance here was on Ganryu's squad. He was also defeated by Naruto (pause at 13:22) and after few minutes Chokjuro arrives on the scene and says that the medical ninja, he mentioned earlier was already treating Akastsuchi's wounds. So Kiri may not be the same medical ninja Chojuro was talking about. The medical ninja, Chojuro was talking about was also seen treating Naruto's wounds, more specifically bandaging him (pause at 19:23). [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 16:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're absolutely right, I rechecked the episode again and I forget that Kiri was defeated by Naruto, so it's impossible that he was immediately going to treat Akastsuchi's wounds. Thanks so much for explaining that :) Shakhmoot (talk) 16:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) We still have someone named Kiri, then. Who's it? Seelentau 愛議 18:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Did this shinobi who looks like Kiri say anything during the episode? Him being that shinobi can still work if it ends that he was one of those shinobi and later got along with Iwa after they apologised. Omnibender - Talk - 18:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, he said: "Shut up and die, Stone ninja!" (pause 2:34). Shakhmoot (talk) 18:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) cast Despite those we already know, we have: * 雲隠れの忍頭 'Kumogakure no Shinobigashira' (Head Ninja of Kumo) * 霧隠れの中忍 'Kirigakure no Jōnin' (A Kiri Jōnin) * 巌流の部下 'Ganryū no Buka' (Ganryū's underling) That's all. Seelentau 愛議 20:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall a Kumo Head-Ninja, when did he appear? Omnibender - Talk - 20:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not too sure we even saw a Kumo-nin here at all. But I think we've had enough of this episode >.>--Cerez365™ 20:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC)